La Fresita y el Bromista
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Travis, deprimido porque Solace se robó todos sus intentos de declaración a cierta hija de Deméter, se mantenía cada vez más alejado de ella, siendo apoyado por su hermano en cada momento. O al menos eso es hasta que las Cazadoras de Artemisa llegan al campamento y Connor va a jugar captura la bandera, Travis quedando solitario a orillas del lago. Solitario temporalmente, al menos.


OH MA GAH! Primer fic de Percy Jackson. Post-Gea, post-problemas, post-profecías xD

ASH, ya que cierto "PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO" me dejó shockeada con el último capítulo (Por el Olimpo, me torturas Q-Q) en el cual Travis está en proceso de ir a los Elíseos y Katie llora como posesa. Así que dije "Oh bueno, ya que me torturas así, yo me haré mi propio final para no sufrir muerte-pre-final en ese fic ._. ASH ESTOY QUE MUERO.

Quería hacer un Percabeth (Ash forever and together :3), pero mis serios problemas emocionales no lo permitieron (?), así que aquí salió este "Tratie" o "Katvis" no sé ._.U

soy de amores rápidos, ¿qué puedo decir? por cierto, Percy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen a Tío Rick, aunque nos trolee.

* * *

—Hermano, ¿me puedes decir cuánto tiempo más te quedarás llorando en la cama?—preguntó Connor a su gemelo, mirándolo con duda y preocupación. Dos días en cama sin salir no le hacían bien a nadie. Travis gimió por lo bajo—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Ella no se da cuenta, maldición!—exclamó con voz ahogada por el llanto, el hijo de Hermes sintió su estómago revolverse por el recuerdo. Katie Gardner, la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde que entró al campamento, había hecho caso omiso a sus intentos de declaración—, le llené la cama con frutas frescas, las mejores que encontré; luego puse ramos de flores en la cabaña, ¡Hasta le escribí un maldito poema, mierda!—gritó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—, y lo peor de todo, es que Solace tomó el crédito de todo—masculló cerrando los ojos irritados.

—Uh...pero...¿por qué no se lo dices directamente?

—¡Porque ahora son novios desde hace dos semanas, bendito sea Hermes!—Travis se sentía desdichado. Nunca le había pasado algo semejante. Se levantó de la cama y pateó una de las cajas de recuerdos de uno de los nuevos. Su corazón se sentía hecho pedazos.

—Bueno...¿qué te parece si vamos a la cabaña de Apolo...no sé, para ayudar a los niños pobres?—interrogó Connor con una sonrisa, tratando de apoyar a su hermano. Este asintió en respuesta y salió con su gemelo, fingiendo una sonrisa que no debía tener. Corrieron hacia la cabaña del dios, pero en el camino escucharon a cierto hijo de Apolo que hacía horribles haikus en las regaderas. Ambos Stoll sonrieron con maldad.

—¡MALDITA SEA!—exclamó Will una hora después, saliendo de las duchas con las manos pegadas a su cabello. Los gemelos rieron por lo bajo, al igual que otros campistas. En su carrera, la toalla se le cayó y quedó al descubierto en medio del campamento mestizo—¡MIERDA!

—...Ustedes hicieron eso—Una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas, cuando Travis se giró, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, haciéndolo temblar. La hija de Deméter frunció el ceño con enojo—¿Y bien?¿Por qué le hicieron eso a Will? Terminé con él hace una hora, estaba devastado.

Travis palideció.

—Yo...mejor...uh...—balbuceó, su hermano le observó preocupado.

—Katie, mejor déjanos, nosotros vamos con Solace para quitarle eso—masculló Connor dejando impresionada a la chica, ambos caminaron hasta la cabaña de Apolo donde le lanzaron un diluyente a Will y se marcharon cabizbajos. Katie había arruinado la broma.

—Hermano, no te sientas mal—murmuró Connor pasando su brazo por el hombro de su gemelo. El otro soltó una pequeña lágrima.

—Pero...nunca me querrá—susurró en respuesta, sentados en el muelle del lago con las piernas suspendidas. Era en momentos así en los que se sentían más unidos que nunca—...es como si fuese una plaga y ella repelente.

—Nunca lo sabrás si te das por vencido, Trav—Connor bajó la voz considerablemente. Él sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo su hermano, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a su gemelo llorando todos los días como un hijo de Afrodita al ver Titanic.

—Si lo sabré, sé que nunca me querrá—replicó frunciendo el ceño y sacudiéndose los rizos café con la diestra, un suspiro salió de sus labios—, no importa cuántas flores ponga, ni cuántas frutas frescas robe, ni siquiera si escribo más poemas cursis que Apolo, porque de todas maneras ella no cambiará su forma de verme—masculló con ganas de patear o golpear algo. Maldita sea con los sentimientos estúpidos—¿Por qué no pudo ser un amor fugaz?¿Como los de papá?

—Porque tú si sabes apreciar las cosas, hijo—un hombre se sentó a su lado, con una camiseta y unos shorts beige, su teléfono en la mano, George y Martha paseando por el aparato, saludando a los hijos de Hermes.

—Papá...

—Es que no puedes querer ser como yo, no estoy bien—dijo con una sonrisa amarga—, lo que dice Connor es cierto, no debes darte por vencido, porque cierto dios de la adivinación cuyo nombre no diré, me comentó que muchas cosas positivas van para tu futuro.

—Pero, papá, ella no me querrá...

—Dile eso a Percy y Annabeth—Rió—¿Sabes que ambos estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro desde que se conocieron?—Sonrió con diversión—, fue gracioso ver cómo se daban cuenta.

—Pero...—Trató de replicar Travis, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Uhm...debo irme, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, adiós chicos—Se despidió—, mándenle saludos a su madre de mi parte—susurró con cariño, mientras se marchaba por el bosque.

—Sigo sin creer que papá me haya dicho eso—refunfuñó Travis cruzando los brazos.

—No eres el único, Trav.

Travis jugaba con la tierra a orillas del lago, mirando a su hermano lanzar jabalinas durante una competencia de captura la bandera con las cazadoras de Artemisa. Su dedo fue rodeado de una pequeña planta, no le fue necesario darse vuelta para saber quién era.

—¿Qué quieres, fresita?—preguntó con una sonrisa amarga, sintiendo su estómago revolverse con incomodidad.

—Uh...nada, sólo sentarme aquí contigo—respondió la mestiza colocándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del hijo de Hermes. El corazón del chico dio un brinco desesperado—...Travis, ¿qué te ha pasado últimamente? No has hecho bromas desde que pasó lo de Will y siempre te alejas de mí...

—No-no entiendo de qué hablas—balbuceó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no comportarse como antes y ser tan estúpidamente obvio.

—Travis...

—Oh mierda...es...que...uh...bueno...—tartamudeó torpemente sonrojándose—...tú...eh...

—Travis, ¿acaso intentas decir que te gusto?—La voz de la chica sonó extrañamente esperanzada. Travis pensó que se había vuelto loco.

—Uh...no lo sé...creo que sí—murmuró pasando las manos por sus rizos café, los nervios estaban ganando la batalla.

—Pues...tú me gustas, Stoll—Sonrió con timidez, apartándose un poco del mestizo. Cuánto tiempo había esperado para decirle eso.

Travis la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a sentar a su lado.

—Me gustas, fresita—susurró en su oído, sonrojándose ligeramente y rodeándola con el brazo. La hija de Deméter estaba temblando y dudó si abrazarle de regreso—uh...Katie..

—¿Qué cosa, Travis?—preguntó subiendo su rostro, el bromista mostró una sonrisa amplia y la besó—...oh, por el Olimpo, Travis...—dijo en voz baja cuando sus labios dejaron de estar juntos—...te quiero...—Y le volvió a besar.

Travis se sentía más dichoso que nunca.

—Por cierto...—murmuró cuando volvieron a ver la batalla, que estaba a punto de terminar, con Thalía corriendo con la bandera azul hacia la base roja—...perdón por robar los dracmas que estaban en el bolso de Miranda. No lo pude evitar—Rió, mientra que Katie le golpeaba con cariño en el hombro.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero soy un idiota con buen gusto, al menos...—dijo el hijo de Hermes mirando cómo anochecía y el sol desaparecía por el ocaso—...¿por qué terminaste con Solace?

—Porque quería olvidarte, y no pude. Hace poemas horribles—susurró con diversión—, el tuyo era más bonito.

—Mejor que uno de Apolo sí...

—¿Sabías que sale con Rachel?—interrogó, su voz ligeramente amortiguada por el grito de victoria de las cazadoras de Artemisa.

—Uh...no...pero gracias, ahora podré burlarme de nuestro Oráculo...

—¡Travis!

—¿Qué?

—Nunca dejarás de ser bromista.

—Tampoco puedo dejar de ser hijo de Hermes—Guiñó levantándose y ayudando a Katie en ponerse en pie—, pero por ti lo hago todo, fresita.

* * *

Me gusta fingir que Apolo y Rachel están juntos, suena tan lindo~ aunque sería como pedofilia por parte de cierto dios de las profecías (?). Me gusta poner a Rachel con Apolo y con Octavian. Porque con Percy..ASH ALLI SI NO D: Percy es de Annabeth, y yo me quedo forever alone por escribir esto.

Quise hacer a Hermes un poquito sentimental, porque a pesar de que es todo pervertido y mala gente (?), puedo notar que se siente herido por la cosa de Luke-roba-miradas.

* llora temporalmente * * se recupera sorbiéndose la nariz *

Ajá, volviendo a lo cursi:

Soy una sentimental.

Sirvo para drama, pero no sale de mi cerebro (toma eso, inspiración) y siempre vuelvo al puto romance xd

Con lo de Percy y Annabeth es que..ash, por el Ángel, han pasado tantas putas cosas (cofcofTártaroAtlasMardelosMonstruosLaberintocofco f), así que creo que son el uno para el otro * llora *.

Mi no gustar Percico, es como que...uh...ukrs...y...eh...raro.

Prefiero tener a Nico para mi :D aunque una imagen de él lamiéndole el abdomen a Percy …. D:

es extraño u-u no me gusta, y por eso estoy pasando traumas con las imágenes de viria Q-.Q

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que les manda besos a las personas sexys que leyeron.


End file.
